My Hero Academia: What It Means -SYOC OPEN-
by Bas-Pooh
Summary: Battle after battle, as one half of the Number One Hero status, but the only Symbol of Peace, Deku still has yet to catch a break when a stronger for rears his ugly head. As Heroes begin to scatter, a new age of 1-A students have to prove themselves up to the test when this new evil targets the Pro-Hero rankings directly, hoping for a chance to topple the Hero Ranks. (9/10 M)(8/8F)
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia: What It Means

Chapter 0: Start

Location: Unknown, Musutafu, Japan

 _ **It all could happen in a instant...in the blink of an eye...at a moments notice...**_

Bodies laid sprawled over the grimy warehouse, resting in their own bodies of blood that seemed to leak out of their wounds and onto the cold floor.

 _ **No one could predict it...no one could prepare for it...nor could anyone study for a situation such as this...**_

The area around was darkened, the only thing lighting the environment of the warehouse being a single flashing fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling and the lighting from a office that spread out along the floor.

 _ **It was frightening when it occurred...terrifying if you will...something that could shake one in their boots...**_

"Ah, so you're the last one to be left alive, huh?"

The footsteps of his heavy boots rung in her ears as he approached her cowering form, the girl attempting to crawl backwards using her hands, staring up to the man. She was on her butt, having been knocked down from a widespread attack from the man, but this never stopped her from trying to scoot back using her hands.

"Whether it was pure coincidence or just dumb luck, it's not my fault that any of this happened to you."

As just her left eye was shown, it was as wide as it could get, the pupil and iris shaking, shifting around to the area where the bodies laid. The bodies of four teenage boys and three girls, laying in the pool of their own blood, all motionless. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, though she was no vocally crying, but whimpering softly as she stared up to him.

"You all came into my hideout!" Raising his hand to point his index finger down at her, the man's voice boomed in the air, causing the girl to flinch as he continued to approach her. "Tried to play hooky! Don't you know learning is fundamental!" Just an inch away from the tip of his finger, a pink orb had formed from thin air, it size just about the size of a pea.

 _ **It could instill fear into most...it would leave the most hardened motionless...filled with fear...but not capable of truly doing anything...**_

"I-I'm sorry!" She tried to apologize. The reason for her not getting to her feet was because the pain that shot through her left ankle, a hole cleanly through it to let blood leak from it. "W-we were-"

Before she could explain what happened, from the orb that was in front of the tip of his finger, a linear beam was shot straight to the girl right shoulder.

And in the moment of the girl opening her mouth to scream out in pain, a size twelve boot found it's place against the left side of the girl's face to knock her onto her back. This was not without a hefty thud from the back of her head as it collided with the tile floor to crack it only mildly.

"Ngh...ugh..." These noises were the result of the girl groaning out in sheer pain, fearful enough to not scream from what he had just did to her. And, yes, of course she was scared. Having watched her friends be slaughtered right before just because of dumb luck. Holding her jaw, the girl laid on her back, the intense pain shooting through her shoulder enough to make her go wild, but the single fact that the loosening of a few prevented this entirely.

 _ **They saw a cornered beast is the most fearsome...but what if THIS cornered beast was exactly the opposite...? Not fearsome...not intimidating...not even a troublemaker...just a kid reacting from peer pressure that winded up being the end of several teenage lives...?**_

In the lonely moment...the only thing that ran through her mind along with the plethora of thoughts was if she'd live through this unlike her companions. Even from behind the eye patch covering her right eye, tears fell and cascaded down her face, her other eye closed as she began to squirm from just the thought of what was going to happen.

 _ **Fear...it was a powerful force that could cause unknown turn of events that could not be measure with a normal method...**_

"Oh, hmhm..." The man stood over with his hands on his hips, looking down to the girl as he leaned forward. "Wait a second..." His sapphire eyes seemed to flutter in the darkness, something having peaked his interest as he got a better look at the features of the girl below. Reaching down, he went to grab her arms to see her face more in his attempt to move them as she was holding her jaw. "Aren't you..." Trailing off with a grunt...

"Stop! Please, stop!" She screamed as loud as she could, squirming, fighting his grasp with her swinging back and forth to get him off her. His touch scared her, the instant she felt the sensation of his hands grabbing her wrist causing a chill to shoot up her spinal cord. She could feel the dryness in her throat from the screams leaving her mouth, her mouth open as far as it could.

"Miyu *WHAM!* Miyusaki?" In between both these words, the man had grinned, having given up on pulling the girl's hands from her face and settled with slamming the sole of his boot into her abdomen.

 _ **...It could also bring absolute and unbridled hate...this hate could grow and swell until one could not settle in life with it just...there...**_

"Kuh!" Eye nearly bulging out of her head, the girl spat out in pain as her stomach was stomped on.

"Ohhohohoho..." The grin could almost be heard in the noises of realization. "The rising Super Popstar, huh?" He questioned as he positioned himself so that he stood over her head, placing the boot on his left foot on her head so her right cheek could touch the floor. "Now, what are the chances of YOU falling into my clutches?" He leaned down only by just a bit, putting his arm on his knee as he looked upon the girl under his boot.

But as she laid there on the cold floor, the girl had not mumbled a single noun, verb or adjective, groaning, mixing it with silent whimpers as she held her stomach with both her hands.

"Welp, who cares now, am I right." He grinned, throwing his arms up for just a second before they dropped back down to his side.

 _ **...But...in the end, fear and fear were the same thing, right...It was whether you wanted to or not...**_

After a few moment of listening to her noises underneath his boot, the man sighed as he dug his pinky into his ear. "Now, I'm not going to kill you like I did your little friends, sweetie..." He said as he looked to his pinky, flicking whatever was on it off.

Inwardly, at hearing these words, she was realized, but visibly, she was still frightened beyond all believe. But most things came with certain sort of stipulation if things seemed to be too easy.

"But knowing you're a up-and-coming Popstar means that you'll be in the spotlight if something was to happen to you." Pausing for a moment, he began again. "With Deku's eye on the city, I want to show him he's still fifty steps behind me..." Looking down on her with his fist clenched, he could see the fear in the eye that was visible to him, her breaths hitching in her throat. "Bye." And with that, he raised his foot from her head, cocking it back as he swung it forward and at her face...

 **XXXXXX**

The fact that the sun was still hanging was sort of comforting to the city, but the fact that the news had been running the same story for the last thirty minutes having brought a metaphorical cloud of rain over most. Behind the glass of multiple storefront in the downtown area, the news was running on several flatscreen TVs for the viewing of those that strolled by.

"C'mon, where is she?" And oblivious to what was happening on the news was a boy, his skin darker than most as it ranged to a caramel shade, his hair a different texture than those around him, but it bounced with each step. His deep, pale silver eyes were locked onto the screen of his phone that was held in his left hand, black flecks scattered around his iris with a darkened and thick limbal ring.

On the screen of his smartphone, the calling screen could be seen, the circular picture holding the image of a smiling girl that was about his age that ranged from 15 to 16, the female having pale purple hair, it a lavender color. She definitely one that would stand out even in a thick crowd, and it was not just because she was more attractive than most, but more because of who she was. And that eye patch definitely solidified her place as a trendsetter.

"We was 'pose to meet here after she got from school." He mumbled as he watched and listened to the phone went to voicemail after several rings, and this made him sigh, closing his eyes. "What could've happened with her?" He asked himself as he walked blindly along the sidewalk. It was rare that she kept secrets from him, so it was just awfully strange she was not answering her phone, and since he decided to skip today, he was unsure how soon he could make it up to school.

Raising his hands after shoving his phone deep into the furthest reaches of his pocket, the caramel-skinned teen groaned in frustration as he drove both his hands through the tightly braided dreadlocks that acted as his hair. His hair a brownish black color, braided in four dreaded braids: two side by side at the top of his head and a single one on both sides of his head with the lower part letting the dreads hang loosely down to cover his shoulders.

But at the clamoring and the noise, his eyes opened, looking forward and to a store front where people were just beginning to leave, some with disheartened looks plastered on their features, expressions of absolute disgust.

The crowd in front of the storefront began to disperse enough so that he could curiously stroll over, taking a place in the forefront after briskly brushing pass a few. But...getting a front row seat to what was being shown on the TV had been something he could not in a million years prepare for.

*If you are conveniently joining us at this moment, * On the multiple screens broadcasting the same channel and the same, Auburn haired field reporter, her hair cascading down her back. Behind her was the entrance of Musutafu's hospital center. *If you are not aware, Up-and-Coming Popstar known as Miyu Miyusaki, better known as Mistary, iconic for her signature eyepatch motif, has been found on the outskirts of town beaten and battered to a critical state.* As the woman spoke, the screen had cut from her and to a room in the hospital where said girl was receiving much attention from both Doctors and Nurses.

With the image catching a few glances at the body in the bed, it showed the popstar known as Miyu Miyusaki, the girl laying in the bed with her midsection to her lower body covered by a cyan blue sheet. Wearing a hospital gown, it barely hid the bruises on her body, it seen that her arms were darkened in places where more damage had been made. Such as her knuckles, elbows, forearms and biceps, the fact that there were still a few open wounds showing that she had enough done to her that the doctors had yet to cover everything. But the coup de gras was the damage inflicted to her facial features as her left eye was caked shut by blood and swollen. The bridge of her nose was split along with separate parts of both her top and bottom lip, her nostrils leaking with red with her cheek puffed from repeated damage.

*It is known that she is in stable condition, but she has suffered a broken right hand and arm along with possible permanent damage to her left eye.* The screen turned back to the field reporter, taking over after that unpleasant sight. *While there has been no information on who could have done this, Miss Miyusaki has been mumbling even in her unconscious state.*

And what was written on his face as he watched the Newswoman, the caramel skinned teen had a look of absolute horror, his eyes almost falling from his head as he stared on at the screen. "Mi-Miyu...?" He stammered, standing stiff, incapable of moving properly as this...this information a stunned him to the point that he could not utter the simplest of words. Seeing her like this...

"She must be a friend of yours, am I right, young man?"

But this boy did not react to the man beside him while most that were once observing the news began to gape at the appearance of the muscular individual.

The man was tall, not too tall, but a hefty 6'3 in total, clad in a green bodysuit that hugged his muscles tightly as he was built and sculpted rather finely as if he spent years working on his build. While he was not overly muscular like a bodybuilder, he did have an impressive amount of muscle mass that went well with his height. While he was clad mostly in green, he did have on red and black shoes, white gloves and a mechanical white mask with several shutters at the front that hid his mouth and nose entirely.

His rounded, green eyes shifted down to the left and at the unmoving boy who stayed stiff in his space, and Deku could not muster enough strength to speak with the boy as he was away of what the boy was feeling.

*This just in,* The newswoman began, grasping the attention of both Deku and the 5'9 boy to his left, both looking to a single screen. *We have gotten word that when Miss Miyusaki was found, she was uttering the words, and I quote "I need to become a Hero to kill the Beamslinger" end quote.*

"Beamslinger!?" Both Deku and the young man muttered rather instantaneously, almost in exact unison as the two spoke. And why this name was familiar to the two was because he claimed himself to be the man that would kill the Symbol of Peace

 **End**

As an introductory, I hoped you enjoyed this enough to support this as my first story. I put a lot of work into it as I have been a fan of MHA SYOC stories for a long time, but I've been nervous to start my own, but here it is now.

 **Rules**

1\. First of, send in your characters through PM and nothing else, so please title it [Character Name, Age, Gender, Quirk] to make things easier on me

2\. Yep, you can create the kids of Canon pairings, but i only could think of two that would truly happen, so have at it.

3\. Regarding the creation of canon kids, don't give the One for All, Half cold Half Hot, Explosive or any of the Quirks of the Canon.

4\. Throw some description my way when you making your character. I'm not telling you to send me a novel, but try not to send nothing too underwhelming as more detail allows me to use your character more.

5\. Think about your character's Quirk. Think about the strengths and weaknesses, and try to balance it out.

6\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

7\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

8\. Please explain your characters appearance and try not to have me search through the internet to see how they look.

9\. Also, if you want your characters to have a more detailed background with any of my characters, go right ahead and throw it in wherever you want and well talk about it. From bestfriend, rivals, dated, and childhood friends. I don't mind it.

 **Worldwide Hero Ranking**

1\. Symbol of Peace, Deku (Izuku Midoriya) & The Hero of Calamity, Blank Face (Anasi Kofu)

2\. The Violent Hero, Allsplosive (Katsuki Bakugo)

3\. The Calm Hero, Constance (Lily Rochefort)

4\. The Icey-Hot Hero, Shoto (Shoto Todoroki)

5\. The Paralyzing Hero, Synth (Hayate Ario)

6\. The Full Throttle Hero, Jet Wing (Chad Chamberlin)

7\. The Engine Hero, Ingenium (Tenya Iida)

8\. The Travelling Hero, Ms. Disappear (Amber Gustov)

9\. The Spiny Hero, Poisonpine (Setshiro Noda)

10\. The Hero of Pure Love, Lady Cupid (Amy Sundance)

 **Japan Hero Ranking**

1\. Symbol of Peace, Deku (Izuku Midoriya) & The Violent Hero, Allplosive (Katsuki Bakugo

2\. The Icey-Hot Hero, Shoto (Shoto Todoroki)

3\. The Powerful Hero, Lemillion (Mirio Togata)

4\. The Jet Black Hero, Tsukuyomi (Fumikage Tokoyami)

5\. The Paralyzing Hero, Synth (Hayate Ario)

6\. The Everything Hero, Creati (Momo Yaoyorozu)

7\. The Engine Hero, Ingenium (Tenya Iida)

8\. The Sturdy Hero, Red Riot (Eijiro Kirishima)

9\. The Spiny Hero, Poisonpine (Setshiro Noda)

10\. The Airbending Hero, Gale Force (Inasa Yoarashi)

 **Canon Pairings**

1\. Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka

2\. Katsuki Bakugo & ?

3\. Shoto Todoroki & Momo Yaoyorozu

 **Bas-Pooh Characters**

Name: Miyu Miyusaki

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: The Pop sensation known as Mistary, this being a play on her name as Miyu, it shows more of a fact as she has always wore a blackened eyepatch over her right eye, it having the detail of a pink rose. Miyu is on the short side, ranging from about the height of 5'5 in total, the girl having a slender frame that had just the slightest shape of an hourglass, having a average bust. With long legs, the girl has pale skin tone, lacking any imperfections and blemishes, having a heart shaped face with delicate features. Being slated only a bit, the left eye that was always on display was in the shape of a almond, the color a piercing aquamarine color. Though she commonly wears her eye patch even when performing, her jet black hair is always kept at a medium length that falls just pass her shoulders on both sides, her locks having gentle waves. Her hair was tucked behind her ears on both sides, but her bangs were long enough to hide her right eye and fall down to her lips that were lightly glossed at most times.

As a Popstar, Miyu is quite fashionable, but she keeps it under wraps in public, seen usual in a oversized, white turtle neck that has long sleeves that reaches her palms with the him of the thick top falling to stop at the top of her thigh. Though her top is long enough, it does not stop her from wearing a pair of beige capri pants that barely reaches her ankles.

Quirk: All Bringing Eye - When removed and her eyepatch no longer shields her eye, her Quirk allows her to attack the central nervous system of whoever she looks at by bringing forth illusions that are as real as her opponent makes them. She brings forth her opponents worst fears and nightmares that can easily cause physical and mental pain without being truly present

Name: King Amagami

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Now, with first glance, it is clear that King is not a full-blooded Japanese teen with his caramel colored skin and his differently textured hair, but we'll get to this part soon enough. Tall for his age of fifteen, the boy stands at the solid height of 5'9, having a rather fit build, lean, built more like a basketball player aside from the height. His biceps were notably defined and his chest and pecs were built and sculpted like the rest of his body. His skin, like I mentioned before, is a caramel tone from his overseas lineage, the boy mixed. His face shaped more like an oval, the only thing obscuring his features being a vertical gash that was split down the left side of his mouth and pass his lips. While his eyes were a rounder shape, they sort of had a almond shape that holds his pale silver eyes with the black flecks scatter around the iris, his limbal thicker than most. His hair a brownish black color, braided in four dreaded braids: two side by side at the top of his head and a single one on both sides of his head with the lower part letting the dreads hang loosely down to cover his shoulders.

Quirk: Self - Self is a Quirk meant for the most mentally, physically, and spiritually strong as it grants the user the ability to physically wield their own Aura. Aura, in the user case, is the essence of one's life, and he can exert this blue energy to aid him as it boost all aspects of his being.


	2. Message

Okay, so, hello people's who are reading this right now. I know this is not a chapter, so don't review this. To not drag on for long, I want to say...WOW...

While I know MHA Syoc are popular, I did not expect to receive so many characters in so little time. Though the spots are still open, there are like 20 characters I have yet to go over and send feedback, but I have accepted a few. It was just the fact I was overwhelmed by how many things I would have to read over honestly so that's what really taking me so long to respond, but I'll get right to it.

Word to the wise, if you plan on sending in a character, you'll have more luck with sending in a female as I have barely gotten any. Most have been Male.

And I almost forgot the reason I decided to make this little message. I've read a review and it got me thinking, that worldwde ranking was not really worldwide, so I did something and changed up a few things, so check it out


	3. Back

Whoo! It's been a minute, huh? Sorry people who're reading this for just vanishing on the story and not updating you as to why. Life had gotten me. A lot of stuff happened and put me in a terrible place, so I was in no mood to even care about Fanfic. I pretty much forgot about the site as the place that I was in would have messed with my story, so I just decided to put everything on hold until I was mentally ready to return in full capacity. I apologize for not letting you all know, so I hope you are still interested in the story. For all that are here, please say here in the reviews. I have to go over all the characters that were accepted and I will have a proper list up by Sunday or late Saturday. If I already accepted your character, please message me so I can see the character.

When I get everything situated, I plan on continuing the story because I was personally interested in this one


	4. Important

Greetings everyone! Alright, so I've been reading the prologue to the story while working on the character list...and I honestly don't like it. Not I don't like the concept or how it done, but I feel that it could be written better, so I've decided something. Yes, I am continuing the story but in a bigger capacity. I want to delete its current state and revamp the prologue a bit. Another reason for this is because a lot of people aren't answering the PMs and I want to try and get more people involved.

The few that have answered the PMs, I will keep your characters in the story, but if you want to do them over, I don't mind. But I will be redoing this story soon, so look out for that. I'm not changing everything, but I want to expand on the first chapter, so things don't seem dated from when I first uploaded it.


	5. REVAMP

The revamp is up if you all want to check it out.


End file.
